Miley hate fiction
by MokiMaaxD
Summary: what happens when 2 miley haters get bored watching pirates of the caribbean and dicide to have sum laughs? WARNING!: if u are a miley fan DO NOT read! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

My friend and I were bored and since we hate miley's guts we decided to write this

**My friend and I were bored and since we hate miley's guts we decided to write this! **

As Miley came down the stairs one morning, her brother Jackson commented "You've got a HUGE zit on your face!" Miley attempted to come up with a come back, but as she did she tripped and violently fell down the stairs.

Her face was covered in blood from falling head first into a pig sty! Just then her friends Nick, Kevin, and Joe came in to her house and Kevin said, "Wow, you look so much better with your face covered up!" Then his brother carried on, "That saves us gallons of puke!" said Joe. "I just think you're hot!" Said Nick as Kevin and Joe then puked all over Miley!

"You should pose for some more pictures Miley!" Kevin said. "You know like the ones all over the internet of you posing inappropriately!" He finished.

"Oh yeah, I should totally do some more! After all I look so hot with almost no clothes on! Oh, and that picture of Nick's hands on my boobs, that was great!" Miley said.

So, they took more pictures and posted them on the web for guys to drool over and little girls to cry over!

"I'm such a slut!" Miley said happily. "Yeah you are!" All three boys said together. "Hey be nice!" Miley yelled. "But you are…" Nick said. "I know!" miley finished.

Then some fat drunk guy wondered in through the front door with a pig on a leash. "Hellwo??" he looked around curiously until he spotted Miley. Then he got sick too.

"What da hell is THAT?!" He screamed in great fear of the sight of her! "What is what?" Miley asked. "IT TALKS?! AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!! HELP ME!!" He screamed as he ran out the door leaving his pig behind. It jumped up and began to maul Miley's face! "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!! HELP!! Miley yelled in a stupid girlish scream as it ate her face away! "Wow Miley, that drunk fat guy looks better then you do no matter how much make up you're wearing!" Jackson commented again.

Next the pig went for Nick. He jumped up and ripped apart his big fro! NICK WAS BALLED! By this time Lilly had just walked in through the door. "WOOHOO!" She exclaimed!"that's the best you've looked since that time in forth grade when Oliver _accidentally _spilled his green paint that a bunch of tape worms had made a home in on you!!"

To be continued… Muahhhaaahhh!!

**R&R! see ya next time we demolish miley's face!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWWEEEEEEEEEE'RRRREEEEE BAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!! MUUUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Chapter 2**

Oliver came bursting in through the door with a HUGE hot dog with EVERYTHING on it! "Check it out!" He yelled in excitment. "What?" Miley moaned. "Look at the size of this hot dog!" He was so excited that he squeezed the hot dog and half the condements squirted out of it's bun landing on miley's chewed up, half balled head. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!! OLIVER!!" She screamed. "Oops." Oliver said carelessly as he picked up his hot dog. "EEEEEEEGGGGHHHHHHH!! I"LL KILL YOU!!" She yelled in fuery. "Aww, my hot dog!" Oliver said. "YOU'RE HOT DOG?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Miley yelled. "Eh, whatev."

Just then the door burst open and in came the same fat, drunk guy as before. "Ah, there's my piggy! Come here Cuddles, daddy missed you so much! Yes he did! Yes he did!" He said as he lifted the pig and kissed it. He glanced over at Oliver and his etes got round like a kitty-kat "Dats a big hot dowg!" he... giggled? yup. that was a giggle "Hehe... Buh bye." He said as he turned for the door. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a big hot dog!" He yelled cluelessly as he walked out the door. " I like him.." Oliver said thoughtfully as he took a HUGE bite of his hot dog "whaddya tink?" he managed to say through his mouth full of hot dog.

"wow.." Kevin started "Being able to talk with so much food in your mouth? Anyone who can do THAT has earned them self an achievment" he said quickly. "shut up.." Miley said furiously. Then she wailed in a melancholy voice "I'M GOING HOME!!" and shuffled back up the stairs stupidly

**See ya next time!**

(keep in mind we are only doing this for our intertainment! so dont mind how short the chapter is plz!)


	3. Chapter 3

WEEEEEEEEEEE'RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNN

**WEEEEEEEEEEE'RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNN!!**

"_You get the beeeesssstttt of dumpsters! Throwin up on Nick Jonas then on all your fans! You get the beeeesssssttttt of dumpsters! Mix it all togetha and you got a huge pot of Miley puke!"_

"Wow, hear how theytransformed your song?! So much more accurate!" Said Kevin as he turned up the volume on the radio. "Hey!" yelled Miley.

"You know, those new pics are awesome!" said Nick. "You know the ones of you laying across that boy in your bra and underwear, the one of you wearing his shirt while draped over him, and the one of you pulling down your tank top and showing your green bra! So much fun!" Said Nick happily.

**(Look em up on youtube if you don't believe us!)**

Just then the phone rang and Miley answered. "Hello?" She moaned. "Is this marte's repair shop? I got a really stanky pair of socks!" Said a familiar, fat, drunk guy's voice. "Huh? No. This is Miley!" She yelled. "Oh, that hideous mangled thang?" He asked. "Yes!" Nick yelled from the background. "Oh. I was tryin to find my lawyer." He said. "Why do you need a lawyer?" Miley asked. "Because I'm out of oxi clean!" He yelled angrily then hung up.

About five minutes later, the phone rang again. And again Miley answered. "Hello?" "Is this Marte's repair shop?" The same voice asked. "NO! This is Miley!! Damnit!!" She yelled into the mouth piece. "You work at Marte's repair shop?" He asked curiously. "NO!!" She yelled furiously. "Oh. Ok. I gotta go. I'm going to Switzerland." Then he hung up.

Again the phone rang and Miley answered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" She screamed. "Hello? What are you talking about betch?" Asked a strange voice. "Oh. Who is this?" Miley asked as she calmed down. "It's Kelly. You and me are going shopping and we're gonna get some shoes!" Kelly said. "Ok!" Said Miley.

So they all went to the mall. "Oh my gosh shoes!" Said Kelly. "These shoes rule! These shoes suck! These shoes rule! These shoes suck!" She sang.

Then walks in Mother Grandma. "Hello! Who's this?" Mother grandma asked pointing at Miley. "This is Miley, betch!" Said Kelly. "Oh. She looks like a sewer rat!" She said. "Have some whiskey honey! Makes you feel betta!" Said Mother Grandma.

**To be continued! Muuuaahhhahahahah!! TEEHEE!!**


End file.
